


PC 8+2 character playlists

by arcaneScribbler



Series: Player Count 8 + 2 [18]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Playlist, YouTube, a fic that is literally just me sharing my chara playlists???, audio, player count 8 plus 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneScribbler/pseuds/arcaneScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey, if I'm putting together these playlists anyway, I might as well share them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hal Strider

Hal Strider, Heir of Mind: 


	2. Davesprite/Crow Strider

Crow Strider, Rogue of Doom:


	3. Dirk Strider

Dirk Strider:


	4. Brain Ghost Dirk/Charlotte Timaeus Strider

Charlotte, the Fawn of Heart:


	5. Brobot/Dann

Daniel Roberta Strider, Knight of Hope:


	6. Sawtooth and Squarewave/Shaw and Quinn

The rap-bot bros yep:


	7. Calliope/Callie Ohphee

Callie, Muse of Space:


	8. Caliborn/Khaleb Burnne

Khaleb, Smith of Game:


	9. Damara and the Handmaid

The Megido duo who live together on Earth because they are 110% fed up with trollshit yep:


	10. Kurloz

Kurloz Makara, Prince of Rage:


	11. Eridan

Eridan Ampora, Prince of Hope:


	12. Equius

Equius Zahhak, Heir of Void:


End file.
